


Epidermis

by grizzly_bear_bane



Series: Cigar Box [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, M/M, New York, Parenthood, Request Meme, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't sleep from worrying if Leya's adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epidermis

++

+

 

Years before, Arthur hadn’t understood Eames’ inability to sleep at night. He hadn’t even noticed it at first, back then, so wrapped up in the very fact that Eames was home and they were together again, safe. 

Yes, Eames was happy. Yes, he was certainly comfortable in this new life. It wasn’t from fear that he’d somehow go back to prison, or worry that he couldn’t hold Arthur’s attention and love anymore.

No, it was Arthur himself who’d kept Eames awake. Whether he’d been sleeping in Eames’ arms or halfway across the country with a rich john, it didn’t matter. Eames’ brain simply could not wrap itself around the clear fact that he no longer had to protect Arthur from the evils of the world. For all those years on and off the streets, Eames had lied awake, silently panicking for Arthur, that the boy would get hurt, or killed, or catch some disease that antibiotics couldn’t cure. Over a month passed before the man finally, truly relaxed.

Arthur didn’t get it then, but he  _does_  get it now.

"Arthur, baby, why are you still up," Eames groans, rolling over to get out of bed for the bathroom. He squints in the lamplight. "It’s 4am. I’m sure she’s sleeping. She’s fine."

Arthur stops pacing and rubs his face, sitting on the bed’s edge. “I want to buy a baby monitor for her room, pop.”

"She’s seven," Eames sighs. "Just give her time to get used to being here, that’s all."

"But what if she calls for us, or has a bad dream but we can’t hear her?"

"She’s across the hall, pet."

"What if she’s having a nightmare right now?"

Eames shuffles around, looking for his boxers before giving up and getting out a fresh pair. He kisses Arthur’s worried forehead. “Just go peek in on her, then.”

"I don’t want to pry," Arthur mutters to his knees, twisting the hem of Eames’ t-shirt he’s wearing.

Eames watches him fidget and snorts. “Weirdo. Just go check on her, so you can maybe sleep, yeah? It’s been an entire week, darling. You don’t look good.”

+

 

Eames is back in bed and asleep when Arthur creeps back in to their room. Leya’s okay. That’s good, but then why can’t Arthur relax? He lies awake with Eames’ arm wrapped around him under his shirt. 

Leya still doesn’t know who her parents are or how she ended up in New York. And even the very best therapy that Arthur’s money can buy hasn’t made any progress. Leya may not ever speak to that lady alone. Maybe Arthur will stay with her for her next session. That’ll be good. He spends nearly every moment of the day with her anyways, so…why not give it a shot?

He wants to go check on her again. Eames seems to sense this even as he snores, his arm tightening around Arthur’s middle.

Eames sighs against his back. “Arthur, turn off the light.”

Arthur feels guilty enough that his worry’s keeping Eames up, so he does as he’s told and just lies awake in the dark instead.

An hour passes. The door creaks open. A little voice like a mouse’s whispers, “Arthur?”

He and Eames sit up at once.

Leya hesitates, seeing Eames’ big shadow in the dark.

"Leya, baby?" Arthur turns the lamp back on. “You okay?” 

"I had a dream that you were gone," she answers, wiping her sleepy, teary eyes. "I can’t sleep anymore."

Arthur chest feels funny. “Wanna stay with us?”

"I’ll go sleep on the couch," Eames mutters when she nods. She’s hiding mostly behind the door, her eyes moving from Arthur to Eames warily, still afraid of him. 

"Come here, baby," Arthur tells her, patting Eames’ arm to ask him to stay. He lifts her up and tucks her in his arms. "Better?" He smiles brightly, when she buries her face in his chest, hugging him back.

Eames reaches across them, trying to hide his smug grin from Arthur as he turns off the lamp again. His arm wraps over Arthur and Leya both, his hand slipping into Arthur’s at Leya’s back. 

They’re both asleep before he is. Eames chuckles silently, kissing the top of Arthur’s head.

++

+

 

**End.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabble requests, questions, inspiration pics, and updates for this fic series and more, visit grizzly-bear-bane.tumblr.com/


End file.
